


【授權翻譯】True North／心之所向 by Shinybug

by Synka



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Translation, 中文翻譯 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 10:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15047177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synka/pseuds/Synka
Summary: 亞瑟知道，當群星燃盡之際，便是它們最璀璨的時刻。





	【授權翻譯】True North／心之所向 by Shinybug

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [True North](https://archiveofourown.org/works/244690) by [Shinybug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinybug/pseuds/Shinybug). 



> * [授權截圖](https://imgur.com/yYODkkG)
> 
> * 作者的話：  
> 　　無比感謝我令人驚豔的校稿幫手 Alexia 。
> 
> * 譯者的話：  
> 　　感謝作者給了我這個機會，讓我有幸能夠翻譯這篇美麗至極的故事。作者筆下的亞梅是我的最愛之一，這篇則是最使我感動的一則。所有錯誤都是我的，所有美感則是屬於作者的。若是喜歡這篇故事，請務必點擊原文的ao3連結並給作者kudos或鼓勵喔。  
> It is an honour for me to have the chance to translate this extraordinarily beautiful story, thanks to the author's kindness. Shinybug's Merthur fiction is one of my favourites, this one particularly touches me. All the errors and mistakes are mine, while all the beautiful words, sentences, and story belong to the author. If you like this story, please click [the original link of the story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/244690) on ao3 and leave kudos or comments to the author.

　　亞瑟於凌晨時分醒來，就連夜行鳥類與昆蟲們也早已寂靜了。在他的身旁，梅林捲曲著身體；而亞瑟自後方擁著他，一手擱置於梅林的髖部，另一手枕於自己的頭顱之下。他長時間地凝視著梅林呼吸的動作，視線追隨著手臂下一對對肋骨的起伏不定，以及他那甚輕的吐息擾動著前額深色長髮的模樣。

　　此刻火堆已經平息成餘燼，然而夏末的氣溫仍然暖和。窗外的星辰如輿圖一般群聚著。亞瑟將他的手掌滑下梅林的髖部，沿著他纖細的側腹線條一路向下；他的碰觸足夠有力而不使人發癢。梅林沒有醒來。

　　亞瑟滑入梅林臀瓣間的手掌帶有慣竊般的確信，並發覺早些晚間的活動仍使他溫暖且潮溼；小穴仍然如同沉眠中的梅林本身一樣，鬆懈且不備。亞瑟撫摸著柔軟的肌膚、順勢進入溼潤之中，探尋那和緩褶皺的動作猶如親吻。將他的手指再次滑入梅林的體內是如同呼吸一般輕易的事情，那以唾液、潤滑油與自己的精液擴張過的模樣；而當他溫柔地愛撫著，深入而淺出，海水正拍打於岸邊。

　　沉睡卻知覺中的梅林逐漸地移動著，彷彿群星交替著落入地平線一般。他一聲不響地嘆息出亞瑟的名字；而亞瑟的陰莖緩慢地豎立了起來，他的血液如同羅盤上的指針，感知出真北的方位。亞瑟親吻著梅林的頸背，接著在他肌膚下突出如翼的肩胛骨中間落下親吻。深入而淺出，不斷反覆。肌肉最輕微的震顫、收縮與放鬆。完全的信任。

　　對於亞瑟而言，將自己緊貼向梅林背脊的弧度、不失節律地滑出自己的手指並插入自己的陰莖都是再輕易不過的事情。*2他盡可能長時間地止住自己的呼吸並極其溫柔地移動著；默數著他太陽穴上的脈搏，並看著那些爆發於他閉合眼簾後的花火。他向梅林的頸背呼氣，一陣持久又溫暖的的空氣使得梅林完全地清醒過來；梅林小幅度地拱起背脊、安靜地呻吟著，唯有自己與梅林肌膚相親之處，亞瑟才能感受到那顫動。

　　亞瑟以臂膀環抱梅林的腰部，讓他更緊地挨近自己，好像他們早已貼近的距離能因此更加親密似的。他看著梅林一根根屈起的手指在質地良好的亞麻床單上緊攥，看著星光透過窗口映照著那些泛白的指節。

　　在萬籟俱寂之中，亞瑟想著要是他能足夠專注的話，他能夠聆聽到地球轉動、能夠感受到在地平線下遙遠之處所攀升著的太陽。然而梅林如同水一般包覆著他，如同睡眠與慰藉以及緩慢燃燒於他血脈中的生命一般，亦如愛與其後的所有事物；而亞瑟僅能向那無上的權威屈膝。他以掌覆蓋住梅林的陰莖──僅僅只是握著而已──將他的嘴唇靠上梅林的耳朵並呼吸著；而梅林在他的手裡緩緩地射出一波波精液。亞瑟感受到那傳遍全身的波動，而他讓自己隨著那波動跌宕起伏後終至沉靜。

　　於梅林的肌膚上凝結成露的汗珠，在亞瑟的舌上閃耀如銀。儘管他是這般地渴望著先前的所有事物，亞瑟享受其後的這些片刻──當他能看見自身與梅林肌膚下燦爛無比的活力，以至於他幾乎要相信梅林所言，關於命運、關於那些他們注定一起尋得的偉大成就。亞瑟也清楚自己對於梅林的感受──這對於彼此的全然信任──亦可能成為自己脆弱的關鍵。他擔憂當他在某處遙遠的戰場上尚存一息時，他將能夠以描摹星圖般的方式來回溯到所有事物的起點*3──遠在此刻之前──直至他與梅林的雙目首次定睛於彼此。亞瑟害怕著對於自己而言，那一天是活著亦是死去的起始。

　　亞瑟知道，當群星燃盡之際，便是它們最璀璨的時刻。

　　他闔上雙眼並緊擁梅林入懷，而梅林慵懶地抬起了一隻手去觸碰亞瑟的肩膀，使他明白自己也會與他同行、與他並肩抵達。

 

END

 

**Author's Note:**

> 註*1：「True North」的字面意義是指真北，意即地理上的北極。以地理上的北極為定位基準的北方，便稱為真北；這是建立於假想的地軸概念下之產物。與磁北（磁場的北極）不同。但「True North」一詞也可以用於比喻，意指一個人內在引導自我的羅盤，以一種深層而真實的方式反映真實的自我。簡而言之，這一詞也可以暗指一個人的心之所向。
> 
> 註*2：原文是：”to slip out fingers and slip in cock without missing the rhythm”。「slip out」也有「無意間脫口說出」的意思，「slip in」也有「悄悄進入某地」的意思。
> 
> 註*3：原文是：”he'll be able to trace everything like stars on a chart back to the beginning”。「trace」一詞有「描摹」的意思，「trace back to」則有「追溯」的意思，作者一語雙關；但是中文裡沒有這樣的用法，所以就拆開變成兩組動詞來形容一個動作。


End file.
